Missing
by diddidoddi787
Summary: AH Rosalie is married to one of the richest men around, who's into drugs, stealing and sports .He takes athletes and bribes them into whatever he wants, even when he comes to Emmett, an up and coming fighter who immediately takes a shine to Rosalie and she him although he's not her first. This is a short version of a story I and considering making full. Haven't decided yet.


I drank from my water bottle, tossing it down and punching the punching bag again.

I put everything I had in it. The black bag swung on its chain.

I practiced dodging it. I had a match this weekend.

I let it swing back to me, so I could practice blocking.

I stopped punching and went to jump rope.

I did that for ten minutes, and then drank more water.

I groaned and went to take a shower.

Washing my body, and hoping I wouldn't be sore this weekend. The last fight I made that mistake almost killed me.

I got dried and dressed.

"You must be the hardest working fighter on Earth." I heard a male voice behind me, when I went to grab my bag.

I turned and say a man sitting on a bench, in a dark suit, with a purple tie.

He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Royce King." He grinned and took a puff from his cigar.

"The manager?" I asked.

"The one and only." He stood holding out his arms.

Royce King was the richest, smartest, most victorious sports manager in America. He only sponsored champions.

"What are you here for?" I asked.

"You." He said.

"I have a manager." I said.

"Not a very good one." He said. "Or you would be living in a pent house, surrounded by beautiful women."

"I'm happy this way." I said. "And I'm probably not to your standards."

"We'll make a deal. You win this next match, and you are in." He said.

"I heard most things about you are not legal. Why would I want to be a part of that?" I asked.

"Money. Women. Respect." He tried.

"What respect?" I asked.

"Any kind you want." He said.

"If I win, what will you give me?" I asked.

"Whatever you want." He said.

"What if it's something of yours?" I asked.

"Like?" He asked.

"Your house?" I asked.

"Why would you want my house?" He asked.

"I want to mix it up." I said.

"Deal?" He asked.

I shook his hand. "Deal."

I rested for a couple days.

On Saturday I went to the stadium to get prepared.

"Ready?" I turned and Royce stood.

"Yes." I said.

"I hope you've been practicing. You're against Felix. He never takes it easy." He warned with a grin.

"I know." I said.

I was taping up my hands.

"I'll see you in the stands then." He smiled and left.

I was later walked out by my coach and water boys.

I looked to the stairs where Royce walked down smoking, with a blonde girl on his arm.

She was beautiful, wearing a short, tight purple dress and high purple shoes.

She looked over at me and over my body.

I went into the ring.

The crowd was screaming.

I stared at Felix as he entered.

The fight stared at we both got only a couple hits in.

I knew it was smartest to punch back after they were tired, but he also knew that.

I charged him, getting him to the ground. I punched him into the floor, over and over until he grabbed my head, and started punching my gut.

He had blood draining from his face and I did too.

I hit him, my head hurt and I was dizzy.

I punched him, and grabbed the back of his head, smashing it to my knee.

After a few more moves, I had him knocked out.

The crowd cheered and I went to shower. I was only scheduled for one fight tonight.

I put on clothes and was suddenly grabbed from behind. I elbowed one person in the gut, turned and punched the other.

They both hunched over on the ground.

I looked up and saw Royce clap slowly.

"I knew you had talent." He grinned.

"Oh, sorry." I said.

"Don't worry. That just proves you're great. Come on. I want to show you something." He said.

I followed him to a car.

We drove in silence to an airport and I followed him onto a plane.

I could tell it was a private plane. There was a fancy work station and a lounge, and a small meeting area.

We sat in chairs as the plane took off.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Russia." He said. "I'm having you fight Lorre."

I nodded. I really lost interest in caring.

"I have a question. What makes you such a fearless fighter?" He asked.

We stayed in our seats, but I couldn't wait until we were steady in the air so I could go to the lounge or something.

"I don't care if I get hurt." I said. Even thinking made me hurt. I wanted to cry but like always, I held it in and turned it to anger.

"Why?" He asked.

"I have no reason to live." I mumbled. I could jump out the plane now and wouldn't feel the pain.

"Why not? Don't you have someone?" He asked.

"Nope. Why else would I be able to go on a random trip out of the country without someone noticing?" I asked.

He laughed.

The pilot came on saying we could get up and move.

I walked into the lounge, following Royce.

I sat down and Royce sat next to the blonde woman. She now wore a tight, short black dress, wearing a black hat, almost ready for a funeral.

She looked very familiar.

She took a puff of a cigarette.

Was she even allowed to do that?

She eyed me.

"Emmett, meet my wife, Rosalie. Rosalie, meet my new champion, Emmett!" He introduced us.

I nodded at her.

"Sir, we have a problem with one of your farms in Cuba." A man walked in saying.

"One minute." Royce said and walked out with him.

I looked back at Rosalie, who was examining her ring.

She didn't look very interested in Royce. Nothing at all like how Tanya used to look at me.

"Are you a trophy wife or looking for a sugar-daddy?" I asked.

"What?" She gave me a dirty look.

"You don't care about him. So why are you with him? Money? Sex? Daddy issues?" I asked.

"You don't know me!" She snapped.

"Why?" I pushed.

"I have to! I have no other choice!" She growled, anger in her eyes.

"Why?" I pushed, feeling like pissing her off now. She grinned for half a second then glared.

"I was at a bar one night, and got into trouble. One of his body guards got me out of it, but I wouldn't pay him. So he took me to Royce who wanted me. After a while he chose to marry me, and I was told that if I left him, he would have me killed. Really think I'm here for the money now? Or just enjoy the FBI stalking me?" She growled.

I laughed.

She got up and walked over, sitting across from me.

"Are you married?" She asked.

"My wife died, three years ago." I said into her blue eyes.

"Pity." She smiled small and brought her lips to mine lightly.

Our lips moved together a couple times before she pulled away. She kept her mouth close to mine, breathing in my mouth.

I was amazed how good that had felt.

I looked down a little.

I looked at her body and mostly her cleavage.

Her tits were big and I assumed they were fun.

I put one figure between them and pulled her dress a little. She watched my hand.

The dress was really tight but it worked.

I put my other hand over and used a finger to play and poke her tits. I would want her too. I did want her, actually.

"Royce must have fun." I mused.

"At least he does. I've faked more orgasms than a porn star." She groaned.

I smiled and kissed the top of each boob.

She pulled away and sat at her spot.

A few seconds later, Royce came back in.

"Sorry about that." He said.

I looked at Rosalie and she looked at me.

"Emmett, we have a gym for training on the plane. You can use it if you choose. Or stay out here. Rosalie!" He growled and she jumped up.

He dragged her to another room by the arm.

I went to the gym. I wasn't in the mood for much else.

I hit the punching bag as if it was my worst enemy.

I did that for about 15 minutes before I felt someone touch my side.

I looked down and saw Rosalie, now wearing jeans and a tight, black shirt.

"If you just pushed your shoulder, instead of gaining wind, you will get more of an impact." She said.

"That wasn't long." I said and did as she said. It worked.

"He just wanted a quickie. He's busy with money." She said.

I nodded and went back to punching.

She pulled off her shirt so she was wearing a training bra.

She walked onto a treadmill and started to run.

I watched for a second. She had a nice body.

I loved the way her boobs bounced.

I walked up to her and pulled her away. There was a bright bruise on her shoulder.

"Where did this come from?" I asked.

"I hit the headboard." She said.

"No you didn't." I said.

"What do you know?" She snapped.

"I know that when the wife of a drug dealing, money hungry husband who threatened to kill her, ends up with a bruise, It's probably not good." I said.

She sighed and looked up.

"That's what happened." She said.

"Fine." I looked away and went to lift weights.

I lay on the bench and lifted over my shoulders.

A few minutes pasted and I saw Rosalie leaning over my head.

"May I help you?" I asked.

She leaned down and brought her mouth to mine again.

"What?" I broke the kiss.

"Shh." She pushed her lips on mine again.

She moved around, and sat on my pelvis.

I put the bar in its spot and sat up.

She pulled my shirt up and over my face.

She moaned and kissed over my chest.

I felt pressure between my legs.

My hands rested on her hips.

"What would your husband think?" I asked.

"He won't catch us." She said getting lower.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"He's never caught me before." She answered.

I groaned when she kissed my pelvis, pulling my pants down.

"How many times before?" I asked.

She leaned up and looked at me.

"My husband bores me to death, he never treats me right, I'm in a dictatorship marriage, and if he can sleep with other women, why can't I?" She whined. "What does it matter to you anyways?"

"I just want to know what I'm up against." I said and flipped her onto the floor.

I heard the door and jumped to my feet.

I looked up and Royce walked in, eyeing us. He didn't look happy.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Rosalie did first.

"Royce, did you know that sit ups, make your stomach harder? Emmett just taught me that!" She smiled like a dumb blonde.

Royce's face relaxed and he laughed.

He walked over to put something down, and she rolled her eyes.

He reached down and pulled her up, putting his arm around her.

We went to the lounge for dinner, sitting at a square table.

Royce sat across from me, and I was on Rosalie's sides.

She kept one hand on my knee.

I put a hand over hers and moved it where I wanted it to go.

Royce spoke a little about making money and what trainers I would have and what they would teach me, but all I could think about was how wet I was getting his wife.

"Emmett we have a guest room unless you wanted to sleep on a couch." Royce mused.

"Sure." I muttered not caring. "After lunch I was going to work out more."

Rosalie slapped my hand away, and took hers back seconds before Royce got up and grabbed her.

"Okay, angel, wait for me in bed." He said. She got up without talking and moved her ass as she left.

"We are going to stop in England where we are picking up a trainer for you." He mused. "Nice tattoo."

I looked at my arm where I had some random swirl I'd gotten when I was drunk.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"I have a few." He pulled up his shirt and had two on his arms, and four on his body. "My wife has a couple too, want to see them?"

"Sure." I wondered where they would be.

He took me into his room where Rosalie was smoking, drinking and watching a movie on the bed.

"Rosalie, show Emmett your tattoos." He instructed.

She sat up putting her cigarette down and pulled up her dress showing off her ass, she wasn't wearing underwear and that made me want her. She had a small rose on the bottom of it and all I could wonder was why Royce would let me see his wife naked.

"Nice." I said and he nodded leading me out.

I did push ups and sit ups until the door opened and Rosalie walked in.

"Royce is asleep." She muttered.

I stood up and pinned her to the wall.

"You're beautiful." I said.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Does he hit you?" I wondered and she didn't answer. "Yes." I assumed.

She simply nodded, looking like she might cry. "Usually when he's not happy, and he can't take it out on anyone else."

"Who do you usually have affairs with?" I pushed.

"His dealers, one of his accountants, his pilot, Lorre, Felix and Alec; Lorre expects to have sex when we land, and I'm going to be okay with it, because I would rather him, even if he finishes and rolls over after, he's still better." I rubbed a tear off of her cheek.

"How old were you when you met Royce?" I asked.

"15." She cried.

"What?" I asked.

"That's why I got in trouble. My friends pushed me into going to a club, and I got caught being under aged. I didn't want my parents to find out, and I didn't want it on my record. I wouldn't pay them because my dad would ask what I did with the money, so Royce kidnapped me, and I haven't seen anyone that I know or love in 7 years! I couldn't even go into public, because it was worldwide news that _Noble Award Winner Carlise Cullen's Daughter is missing_" She mimicked his voice. "And I know that I could have just told him, and he wouldn't have hated me, he would have grounded me, and lectured me, but he wouldn't have made it any worse than this, and he would do it because he cared, and now I'm stuck here! It was the biggest mistake of my life and I regret it every day. I haven't seen my mom, dad or brother in forever, and I don't know anything about them, unless I see them on the news, and they are never happy or smiling when I see them there. They used to be so happy and now this happened."

Pink lines stained her face from her red and pink bloodshot eyes. I kissed both of her eyes and hugged her.

"At first Royce was a little nice and made it sound like he actually cared and loved me, but then it turned to this. I hate my life so much." She cried.

"Why hasn't anyone ever arrested him or done anything?" I asked.

"No one can get close enough to him. But I hate when the FBI and CIA try. Royce always takes it out on me." I whipped away her tears.

Now I sat with her on my lap on a bench.

"Did you do this stuff before?" I asked.

"What stuff?" She asked.

"Smoking, cheating, drinking… your tattoo," I asked.

"No. When I first came here, he mostly had sex with me and left for the day, and I wondered around the apartment all day. He told me he understood I was scared but that he wanted me to feel at home and one day love him like he did me. I think I had two real orgasms with him at first, but never after that it was only about his pleasure. He has this fascination with tattoos, so had me get one. He's gotten me four boob lifts, and a face lift already. When I was seventeen he started taking me out places with him, and I was expected to drink and pretend I was a legal adult at parties or dinner. One time he was taking us to England to meet Alec who was becoming a better and better soccer player, and Royce wanted him. That's when I met the pilot. He seemed to like me, so we had sex. We have had sex about eight times maybe since I was seventeen. When we got there I met Alec, who called me pretty. We didn't have sex until about four months after. When I was eighteen I met one of Royce's accountants who called me pretty, and started me on smoking. I slept with him, many times. He's probably 60 and is better than Royce in bed. After I started smoking, I went to his drug dealers for more, because Royce usually didn't keep them around the house, he kept them in his pockets or car, not wanting to share. I didn't want to pay them so I just slept with them and after I told them my husband was their boss, they did whatever I said. I met Felix when I was nineteen and he asked me to sleep with him, so I did. Then I met Lorre when I was twenty one. He wasn't exactly romantic but he got the job done. After we are done he just drops me and leaves, but I don't think I care. And now I know you, and you're different than them all." She explained.

"You slept with these people multiple times?" I asked.

"His pilot eight or more times, like I said, Alec five times, I've slept with multiple dealers, his accountant four times, Felix six times and Lorre maybe eleven times." She answered.

"I don't know what to say." I muttered.

"Don't say anything. We've been talking for five minutes and after sex, Royce naps for an hour. We have 55 minutes." She started kissing down my neck but I stopped her.

"I don't want to take advantage of a damaged little girl." I explained.

"I'm not fucking damaged!" She yelled. "I thought you were a man, you're just a fucking bitch."

"What would a man do right now?" I demanded.

"He would fuck me hard enough to forget where I am, so I could have something to remember and to look forward to!" She yelled.

"Fine." I pushed her into the ground and entered her, making her scream.

"Fuck." I groaned slowly getting her wet before I started. Even after all those guys she was somehow still tight, or tighter than I had expected.

She moaned and looked like I was torturing her, which I planned to do. I took off my shirt and put it in her mouth before using a safely strap to tie her hands to the bench.

I rubbed my dick for a second.

"On the pill?" I assumed and she nodded.

I pulled off her dress to stare over her naked body and rub myself, for a second then released on her chest. I opened her a little, rubbing my dick over her length making her scream into the shirt, her legs trying to pull me into her. I watched as she got wetter, lowering my head to lick it then going back up. She was moaning, her eyes full of lust.

I rubbed myself and pinched her clit making her scream into the shirt. I pulled it a little and opened her with my fingers, as she watched and slowly blew air into her making her scream and whine. I put my finger into her and gasped at how wet she was. I moved it around inside her making her moan and contract around me, pulling out and seeing how wet it was.

I licked my finger and she moaned.

"I'm only going to continue if you do one thing." I said and she started rolling over herself. "No more of the other guys. I don't like sharing either." She nodded quickly and I lifted her to meet my dick, only to play with her more. After a second I pushed in and she screamed.

I moaned as I quickly pushed into her again and again. "Move your hips." I instructed and she did, screaming more as it added more pleasure to us both.

I groaned and released, not stopping. She contracted over me making me moan until she suddenly shook and got wetter around me, making me moan.

I continued for about ten minutes until I pulled out and released onto her mouth.

"Ready for round two?" I asked after a second and she nodded.

I entered her again moving faster than the first time, screaming and moaning. Her legs stayed around my waist at her own strength this time as I moved into her quickly. She moaned as I nibbled on her tit, licking her nipple and in her navel. After her release, I moved down and went up her ass as she got more relaxed. After she did I moved back in.

She got wetter and I moaned as she started crying and I pulled out. My dick dripped from both of our arousal, both of us dripping in sweat. I released onto her chest again and untied her. She sat up and hugged me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Y-You… You… I want you." She cried.

"Have me. Whatever you want." I rushed not understanding why she was crying.

"No… I have to stay with Royce… but I want you." She cried.

I hugged her into my side and waited for her to calm down.

"Royce is either already awake or will wake up soon, and then I will have to be with him. But I want you." She said.

"Rosalie, you are amazing. You are gorgeous and smart and," I started.

"My age." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"I am 22. Royce is 35. You are in your twenties." She said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"25." I answered.

"So I was right." She said standing and putting her dress back on, fixing her hair.

"ROSE!" I heard a loud growl.

"I told you." She breathed. I quickly got redressed and started to pretend I was teaching her how to work out, to explain the sweating as he walked in.

"There you are, Rosalie stop bothering my athletes." He growled pulling her out before coming back. "Sorry about her. We are going to be landing so you need to take a seat."

I nodded and went to join him and Rosalie. The plane dipped and we talked a little about money.

We got off and saw a couple people who talked to Royce. I looked around for Rosalie but figured she stayed on the plane.

We ate at a small café in the airport until some British guy; I assumed was Alec joined us.

"Sorry mates got caught up in practice." He said, his hair a little sweaty, he shorty followed my Rosalie fixing her hair. She looked at me and shrugged sitting next to me.

"I thought you said you would stop." I whispered.

"I lied." She whispered back.

"Why would you lie to me?" I asked, and she grabbed my crotch stopping me from continuing.

"Does it really matter?" She wondered.

I ate and listened to Royce tell Alec what games to win and which to make sure they lost. He told him what he would get paid and which coaches were in on it.

I felt my hand being opened under the table, and a piece of paper slipped in. I looked at Rosalie who then stood up, excusing herself, touching my hair before leaving.

In my hands was a note reading _meet me at the washroom._

I excused myself and went to the male's washroom to see if she was in here. She was.

"I want you." She mused, wrapping her arms around my neck, her legs around my waist and kissing me.

"What about Alec? I don't really want his left overs." I mused.

"Shut the fuck up!" She almost cried. "I'm sorry that I didn't know I would meet you, or maybe I wouldn't have done this!"

I held her tight and hugged her.

I pulled her pants down a little, sliding her onto my dick, and moving her quickly. She gasped and opened her eyes. I know I'm not supposed to get this intimate, or care when she's sad; she's Royce Kings wife; a woman known for manipulating men, whether true or a rumor, it was hard to resist.

I held her against a wall and moved my hips quickly into her, making her moan and cum. "Fuck!" She screamed.

"Ride me… harder." I instructed.

She did, her hips moving quicker and deeper.

I went until I came in her twice and she had a couple orgasms.

After a few minutes I put her down and joined the others.

We acted as if nothing happened, but I still hated how Alec looked at her.

On the plane again we went back to how we had. I got to know them both well, and it killed me when they went to bed together.

I slept in my smaller guest room until a couple bumps of the plane woke me up. It was hard to sleep again but I stopped trying when I noticed Rosalie standing at my door, covering her body with a blanket.

She dropped it showing off her naked body before closing my door and walking over to me crawling into my chest. I cradled her into my body and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you." She whispered after a few minutes.

"For what?" I wondered.

"You don't expect sex from me. You're just lying here with me, and I enjoy that." She explained.

I nodded hugging her tighter to my body.

"I like you." She said after a few more minutes.

"I like you too." I said.

She slowly started rubbing me until I was hard, and then rolled me onto my back. I was tired but awake enough to enjoy this. I kept my arms rested behind my head as she lowered her body onto mine, moaning and gasping. She moved her hips slowly but powerfully over me, making me groan.

"Oh god, that's good." It wasn't the fast, hard, panting, screaming sex we usually had, but it was just as satisfying. I moaned and released. She played around with my dick until her orgasm and then she blew me until I released again.

She lay beside me, hugging my waist.

"Run away with me." I said and she looked up.

"What?" She asked.

"Run away with me. When we land in Russia, come with me. Leave him." I said.

"I can't. I would but he'll find me." She said.

"No, I'll make sure that never happens. Please, come with me." I asked.

"I can't, I really can't, I- I have to go." She got up, wrapping the blanket around her body and walking out.

In the morning we landed in Russia, I pretended that nothing had happened and so did she. I was very happy that she didn't tell him what I had requested, because I'm sure that would jeopardize my job.

We got in a limo and Royce told me about Lorre, Rosalie on his arm seeming guilty.

We got out, just outside of a large arena, meeting a large man with black hair, about my size but an inch thicker. He grinned at Rosalie in a way that made me sick. Next to him were two men in suits.

"Hello, Mr. King." One smiled in a strong Russian accent.

"Hello, this is Emmett. He will be fighting up against Lorre." Royce told him.

"Come, let's speak in my office and let them warm up." The first man said pulling Royce away, and us following behind.

Lorre said something in Russian to Rosalie who answered back in Russian. He said something else and she sighed.

We entered and wet to some green room as the others left.

He said something else in Russian and she nodded standing. They both started to leave so I stood.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Em, I told you already." She turned and whispered with a sad face.

"No!" I snapped.

"Please be calm about it." She said in an emotionless voice. "I'm not going to enjoy this either, so let's just get it over with."

She walked over to me and unzipped my pants, rubbing me.

"I don't want Royce to find out and if you keep whining about it someone will come in here." She made me moan.

Lorre tried to look past her seeing what she was doing before coming back and saying something in Russian.

"What?" I asked.

"He said that he just wants me for ten minutes, and then you can have me." Rose informed me.

"No, I don't want you sharing yourself to whoever asks." I snapped.

"That is why you are my favorite, but please." He rubbed me harder making me groan.

"No, just say no!" I instructed.

"I can't! Last time I tried to he-" She stopped.

"He what?" I demanded.

"Nothing." She looked down.

"He what?" I demanded.

"I was pregnant and I didn't want to do anything until it was out, so he threw me down the stairs, then when I was in the hospital for a miscarriage he made me have sex with him, or he said he would throw me out a window. I was scared going to Royce would make it worse, because then he would check who the baby's father was if he knew I had cheated on him, and he wasn't the father." She was almost crying.

I glared at Lorre about to kill him when she stopped me.

"No fighting until the match." He said something in Russian and she opened his pants as well, rubbing him. He moaned at it angered me.

"Who was the father?" I wondered.

"Either it was his pilot or his accountant." She said looking down. "But I still loved him. He was my baby."

I glared at Lorre who thought I still wanted sex first.

She lifted her shirt, sitting on my dick, moving her hips there.

"Stop fighting and you can both do it." She said and then again in Russian. He nodded and put his dick in her mouth. I was in no way comfortable with this, but at least I got the best end.

We let her move for us, he stuck out his hand and said something that I think was him introducing himself. I shook his hand and for a couple minutes we stood there trying to have the tighter grip, both starting to hump her in our areas. She moaned and squealed. He groaned and she did when I felt her suddenly get wetter. I held her hip with one hand, as we both forgot Rosalie, trying to have the tighter grip.

I moaned feeling myself release. He said something to me in Russian.

"I don't know what that means, but I'm going to kill you in that ring." I growled.

Rosalie pushed me back to sit on the couch, her still on my lap, making me release again. She said something in Russian and he walked over to her. She rubbed him talking to me.

"He said you're going to die out there. You were close." She panted, moaning before pulling his dick back into her mouth.

He moaned and she started to slow a little, before swallowing and I guessed what had happened. He said something else and she stood, pushing him on the couch and letting me jizz on her back.

"God, Emmett." She moaned. "He said you're boring in a 3-sum."

She put her mouth back on his dick as I continued to fuck her from behind.

"Yeah well tell him that at least I got your pussy." I growled as she contracted over me again making me groan.

She lifted her head and spoke Russian a second before he jumped up glaring at me. Rose pulled away from me and jumped on his hips, putting in his dick, then turning, grabbing mine and pulling it up to her ass. I moaned making it enter and she let us both fuck her, but I most glared at him like he did me.

He pulled her mouth opening it and playing inside before pulling her face to his and attaching their mouths. She groaned his name and I started moving faster making her pull away from him and lean into me, pulling my face so I would kiss her.

"Harder, Emmett!" She demanded, again in Russian. We both started to move faster making her lean in the middle. I released a few seconds after he did and about a minute before she had an orgasm. We pulled out panting and she went to sit in a spot and I sat her next to me hugging her body like I knew she liked, especially after sex. She panted and sweat, pressing her face into my chest, hugging me.

"I love you." She whispered and I looked down at her, as Lorre pulled out a cigar. She looked up and smiled, kissing my jaw lightly. "I love you."

I kissed her nose and smiled.

"Can you say that you love me, even if you don't? I just want to believe it from someone. And I would believe it from you." She whispered.

I kissed her and smiled. "I love you, beautiful."

She smiled widely and hugged me tighter. I zipped up my pants and she whipped the sweat off both of our faces.

We sat like that for about five minutes, I watched Russian TV and Rosalie read a magazine, no longer pressed against my side, but leaning against me. I would kiss her head every few minutes, and Lorre would laugh at the TV, not that I understood what was happening.

After a while people came back in and dragged us out. I got ready for the fight, before being called out. I saw Rosalie next to Royce looking worried. I winked at her and she smiled. Royce looked at her and then at me, which a curious, almost annoyed expression.

Yes, asshole, I'm banging your wife.

I smiled to myself seeing Lorre and he smiled as well. Royce had equal bets running. Either way he won $45 million. He wasn't telling either of us to fail, he wanted to see what would happen if it was left real. Rosalie bit her lip as the match started. We danced around the ring for a second before he made the first swing. I dodged it and waited for his second. He missed again and I hit his face, before him hitting my stomach twice, the crowd going wild. I hit him and they screamed. I started taking him to his knees, punching him in the face twice before he got one in my gut.

The time ran out after what felt like an hour, we both sat in our corner getting ready for round two. My nose was numb but not bleeding, unlike his. I turned to see Rosalie's worried face and Royce's grin. I nodded at them before standing and starting the round.

We fought again, smashing each other into corners or the walls. That round ended equally matched. We were both tired and had broken faces, his still worse than mine.

The third round I started to lose a little more too tired to continue. Royce looked worried but I kept on my feet and that made us both happy.

That round ended and I sat panting and sweating in my corner. I looked back at Royce who smiled and nodded, telling me to finish him, and then I looked at Rosalie who looked like she was on the verge of crying. I smiled at her a little and that made her happier.

Round four started and I used every memory I could think of to make me angrier, almost getting a Knock Out. He got back up and continued though. At the end of that round I sat as they spoke, and looked at Rosalie, who blew me a kiss, and I kissed the air back, forgetting her husband was next to her. His face turned mad and he turned to glare at her. Oh shit!

I got up to fight again, punching and hitting in unison, not knowing what would happen this time. I got him on his back, punching him in the face until he could barely stand, but he got back up, being saved by the bell ending round five.

When round six started Royce grabbed Rosalie's wrist and pulled her out. I couldn't let that happen. People closed doors behind them, worrying me. I turned to Lorre, remembering him, his dick in her mouth, in her anywhere. I punched him hard into the corner taking him to his knees as he tried to block. I remembered Rosalie's story about being pregnant, and him killing the baby, taking the rest of my energy, thinking about him pushing her downstairs, or making her cry. I pushed him in the head, smashing his skull against the side until he dropped limp on the ground.

I wobbled away watching him. For the first five seconds he lay limp doing nothing, making me smile, until he suddenly coughed up blood, trying to pull himself up but he was too weak and he dropped, I won.

They cheered and congratulated me but the second I could I ran after Rosalie. I went through the door they had, leading them backstage, and outside. At first I thought I lost them, until I heard the echo of smashing metal and a girl crying. I ran in the direction, turning a corner and freezing when I saw Royce drop a metal pole, and throw a vodka bottle at her. She screamed the looked at me.

Her nose was deformed and smashed in, her cheek cut and cuts in her hair. Her fingers were bent back and her mouth bleeding and drooling out blood.

She cried, holding up an arm as if trying to block him. He turned and followed her gaze to me and then the men that came up behind me.

"Mr. King, Emmett won." They announced, not seeming to care about Rosalie or even seeming surprised, telling me that this was a little more common than I would have thought.

"Really?" He glared at me. "Go prepare my air plane, and get Lorre in it."

They nodded and left.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"What's going on? I hired you because I thought you could take Lorre down! I wanted you to kill him, not fuck my wife!" He yelled.

"Why did you want me to kill Lorre?" I asked.

"Because those hallways don't have cameras! I've seen them fucking each other! I expected for you to kill him, and get it over with! Not do the same!" He yelled.

I looked at Rosalie who shook her head.

"I didn't have sex with her." I lied.

"Don't lie to me!" He yelled.

"I didn't! I wanted to, everyone does, because look at her. Isn't that why you married her?" I asked. She still cried in the corner.

"Then what the hell were all those fucking looks?" He growled.

"My face was numb, I was stretching it out." I explained. He narrowed his eyes but decided to believe me.

He pat my back.

"My apologise then," He smiled. "I'll buy you a drink to celebrate."

"What about her?" I asked looking back at the crying, broken girl lying on the cold ground.

"Don't worry. A medic will come, clean her up and we'll be as good as ever." He mused, taking me to a restaurant to eat and then taking us back to the plane, where I saw Rosalie in her spot, smoking. She looked as emotionless as ever, holding her head up high.

We took off before anyone spoke.

"Put that out, you slut, I don't need my athletes as withered and weak as you!" Royce spat at Rosalie who put out the cigarette. She eyed me, her eyes black, and a scar on her cheek and a bandage over her nose, reshaping it.

We watched the match on the planes TV, and he laughed every time I hit Lorre. Rosalie didn't seem happy to watch it, Royce had her sit three seats away from us. "Jessica!" He called and a stewardess came over.

"Yes, Mr. King." She smiled.

"Come here, " He pulled her dress up a little, sitting her on his lap and entering making her gasp and Rosalie to look over. She didn't show much emotion other than anger. Royce groaned and looked over at her. "What? I don't want you. You're old, ugly and used up. I'm only keeping you around for names sake."

She looked away and up at the TV.

"Royce, I don't know if that's a good way to speak to your wife." I mused.

"What's wrong with it? She deserves it." He growled.

"Maybe that's why she cheated, you know looking for what you're not giving her." I mused, wanted to defend her but not knowing how to.

"Rosalie, go to my room." He demanded and she got up, glaring at me once before leaving. "If that ungrateful brat doesn't like how I run things, she can starve."

I felt bad, going to the gym to practice more. I lifted weights for about ten minutes until I heard the door slam.

"What the fuck, you idiotic ass hole!" Rosalie growled behind me.

"What? I was trying to defend you!" I defended.

"You did a shit job!" She started crying and I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." I muttered kissing her head.

We hugged for a couple minutes before she pulled away.

"I have to go to my room." She muttered.

"What happens if you don't?" I asked.

"That's irrelevant. Just… don't come in, it will only make it worse." She turned and walked out.

I followed, not seeing her but Royce.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey, I'm going to bed." I mused.

He nodded walking into his room, and I walked into mine. It wasn't a minute later a heard a loud sound and Rosalie cry. It killed me hearing it. She would scream or I'd hear a crash and my imagination filled in the rest. Sometimes he would yell at her but it was all painful to hear.

I couldn't sleep that night. They didn't stop until about 11pm, and shortly after I could hear them have sex. I waited all night but Rosalie stayed in his room, until morning when we got in our seats and prepared to land. Rosalie once again held Royce's hand, wearing a tight pink and black dress, and black sunglasses. Her cheek was bruised and her hand in a cast.

I texted my boss and asked if he was ready for us and he was. They waited at the airport for us and would act on my command.

We walked out, Lorre being controlled by two of Royce's body guards. Exiting the plane, I saw them and knew what would happen next. I stopped Rosalie, who looked at me with a worried expression.

"Emmett!" She breathed.

"Stay with me." I said and she twisted and turned to see where Royce was. I took her face, bringing it to mine. I held it there and kissed her with passion, she kissed back.

"ROSALIE!" Royce growled and she froze, waving her arms in the air. I didn't want her to look, as guns started firing and people died.

I put my hand on her ass, pinning her to my body. She let out a moan which made me smile, pulling at her lips, making my tongue explore her mouth.

"Em," She breathed and I let go smiling. She looked over as her husband walked hand cuffed onto a plane, glaring at us on the way. "Royce!"

I held her close to my body as she saw Lorre follow behind.

"What is this?" She asked as the CIA took them away.

"You said the CIA couldn't get close enough." I grinned.

"You're…" She breathed.

"Agent Emmett McCarty, at your service." I smiled.

"Why is Lorre under arrest?" She asked.

"Lorre has a criminal record of 12 rape-murder and abductions that Royce managed to pay his way out of." I said.

"Of who?" She gasped.

"One was 31, 28, two were 29, 26 and 16. Three were 12 and one was 7." I answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"I couldn't." I answered.

"You… you used me." She gasped.

"No, it was my job to protect you and I did the best job I could." I clarified.

"We had sex! I told you I loved you!" She slapped me, grabbing my gun and pointing it at me.

I held up my hands.

"Let him go or I'll shoot you!" She yelled.

"Rose, are you crazy?" I asked.

"He might not be perfect but he's never used me like you did! Let my husband go!" She cocked the gun and I looked over at Royce who punched two agents away and rushed to Rosalie's side, taking the gun and pointing it at me. "Can I shoot him?"

He smiled down at her. "Only because I love you." He handed her the gun, and she smiled widely, pointing it at me.

"I've wanted to do this for so long." She grinned, turning and shooting Royce in the knee. He fell, screaming. "That's for kidnapping me…" She shot him in the foot, "that's for cheating on me," she shot him in the shoulder, "that's for hitting me," She shot him in the groin, "that's for never treating me right and wasting my life," then she knelt down and pointed it to his head, "and this is just for me!" She pulled the trigger, sitting and staring for a minute.

I reached down taking the gun away from her in shock form.

"He's gone." She whispered. "I'm finally free."

I pulled her up to me and hugged her tightly, kissing her hair.

"Thank you." She whispered.

People came over and took away Royce's body, dragging it onto the plane with the rest.

"Am I going to jail?" She asked.

"I'll make sure you don't end up in jail." I promised.

"I'm going to see my family again." She cried. "I am, right?"

"Yes." I whipped tears off of her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you." She smiled.

I kissed her forehead, taking her into my car, cuddling her to my side.

"What are you going to do after this?" She asked.

"I don't know." I mused.

"You can stay with me, if you want. Whenever you need." I kissed her and grinned.

"You're mine. I'm not willing to share you with other guys." I told her.

"You're all I need." She cuddled into my side and slept.


End file.
